Luna Piena Sonno
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: When Jolly is injured and rendered comatose after an explosion within his lab, Felicita uses Gli Amanti to find out just what happened. But she gets more than she bargained for when she peers into the heart of La Luna. Felicita soon learns everything from how Jolly came to be part of Mondo's family to his pact with the Tarocco and even to Luca's birth and beyond.


**Title:** _"Luna Piena Sonno"_  
**Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
**Category:** Anime - _"La storia della Arcana Famiglia/アルカナ・ファミリア"_  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the _"La storia della Arcana Famiglia"_ or to Jolly. Jolly just makes a dark side of me very happy, hehe!  
**Summary:** When Jolly is injured and rendered comatose after an explosion within his lab, Felicita uses Gli Amanti to find out just what happened. But she gets more than she bargained for when she peers into the heart of La Luna.

* * *

_**LUNA PIENA SONNO**_

* * *

Felicita figured that her afternoon tea would be interrupted eventually. It usually was after all, by one or more of the Arcana Famiglia members. But she really didn't expect to put down her tea cup to find a very frantic Elmo standing in her doorway.

"Elmo?"

"Neesan!" the boy cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he raced forward.

Felicita stood, the child grabbing her around the waist and holding on for dear life. "Elmo, what's wrong?" she asked, one hand on the boy's head.  
Looking up at the young woman, Elmo sniffed, trying to hold back his tears at least somewhat. "Jolly! He won't wake up!"

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**LA LUNA IN COMA**

* * *

"'Tsk... It's just like Jolly to get hurt and no one learn about it until hours later." Debito spoke in annoyance as he stood just inside the doorway.

Jolly's room was usually pretty much off limits to everyone... but right now it seemed to be the perfect gathering place of the Arcana Famiglia.

Pace sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he glanced at the prone figure a few feet away on top of the bed. "We're just lucky Elmo woke up when he did. He could've laid there for days and none of us would have noticed."

"I would've realized it eventually." Dante added from where he sat at Jolly's bedside. "He usually reports to me every other day... though I think it's more to get under my skin then to really say anything of worth. Luca?"

Standing up, the young man shook his head, "He was hurt bad... but it seems that Jolly tried to shield himself from the brunt of the blast." he spoke, turning the man's left hand over to expose a badly burned palm. "I'll wrap this after it's treated... I'm more worried about his head."

"What was he even working on?" Liberta asked quickly, looking at Dante.

"And why didn't we hear anything?" Nova added. "If it was a blast..."

"More than likely he shielded the lab just in case this happened." Luca replied, opening a box at the bedside and taking out a bottle and a few cotton balls.

"He's blown up the room before but... never this bad. Luckily he had the room properly warded with alchemy from destruction so the only thing harmed in the blast seemed to be Jolly himself."

All through this discussion, Felicita had remained standing at the end of the bed, completely silent. She had passed Elmo off to Sumire and her mother was now taking care of the homunculus boy... effectively keeping him distracted so he didn't worry about Jolly. How long that would last though, no one could tell because eventually, she knew, Elmo would want to be right next to Jolly.  
The boy was always nearby...

"Will he wake up, Luca?"

Sighing, the man shook his head, "I don't know. If I knew what he was working on maybe I could figure something out but... whatever he'd been researching burned up in the explosion. When his shield failed, the explosion destroyed his sunglasses and tie completely... most of his clothing was shredded. I've already bandaged his chest and legs but those were just minor burns compared to his hand."

"But they're burns... why is he unconscious from burns?" Liberta asked, hands on his hips as he stared at him.

Luca coughed slightly, a bit unnerved by that stare. "The blast sent him flying. He hit his head... harder even than when Pace punched him." he glanced to the aforementioned man who shrugged as if to say 'well, it's true'. "I'm betting he clipped the table. I'll need to wash his hair to figure out just where he was hit though... the back of Jolly's head is matted in blood..."

Felicita looked away before walking over to the other side of the bed. "I'll help, Luca. We need to treat his wounds... then... then I'll use my Arcana power to see if I can read what he was doing..."

Dante sighed and stood up, "Then that's our cue to get out of your hair. If either of you need us..."

"We'll call." Luca spoke with a small smile, watching as the family filed out of the room and the door was closed. The smile faded though when the man looked back to Jolly. "He understood the human body better than I do... I knew one day his curiosity would get him killed."

"Luca..." Felicita whispered, looking from her friend then back to the still figure in the bed.

* * *

**ESSERE CONTINUATO...**

* * *

**Italian to English Translations:**  
- Luna Piena Sonno = Full Moon Sleep  
- La Luna In Coma = The Moon In A Coma  
- Essere Continuato... = To Be Continued...

* * *

**Story Notes:**  
- I have NOT played the game for _"La storia della Arcana Famiglia"_ nor have I read the manga. I have only watched the anime. I went in and researched some stuff in regards to the game (like character relationships and the like that weren't discussed in the anime) so you may see things from the games (like Joshua or Jolly's relationship to Luca) depicted in the story.  
- "Luna Piena Sonno" is actually what Jolly says to activate his Arcana in the anime version.  
- I decided to use Italian for the chapter titles just like the anime uses Italian for the episode titles. If something is wrong, please let me know because I don't speak Italian... I just use Google Translate... and listen to way too many Italian Josh Groban songs, haha!

* * *

**Muse Moments:**  
Nil sighs, sitting in the chair. "My chest hurts..."  
"It is because you are sick." Legolas points out from where he's sitting on the sofa. "Glad you have graduated from picking on me to picking on Japanese characters again."  
Nil sticks her tongue out at him. "Only because I'm in an anime mood lately."  
"Will you update your Gakupo story soon?"  
"Of course!" Nil sighs again. "Eventually... I just feel so bad but I knew if I didn't start this story I never would, hehe."


End file.
